Kill Me Through The Phone
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: I need some advice, sure anything, how should I propose to my love tonight?


Kill Me Through The Phone

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

I scurried around the house like a mouse being chased by a cat. My place was a mess, dishes everywhere, clothes that _needed _to be washed piling in the bathroom, and not to mention my collection of CD's covering every other inch of the place. My friends were coming over in two hours and this place was practically screaming, "I'm single, lonely and careless."

Sango and Miroku had been my friends since the third grade, we were closer than anything you had ever seen. Sango and Miroku seemed to have this "secret" thing for each other but the other was too dense to realize the other was drooling over them. I loved my friends, but I really did love my other friend.

Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha and I had met in the first grade when I caught Inuyasha trying to steal my lunch. I asked him why, turns out that Inuyasha was hanyou. A mix between demon and human parents. His father had died when he was just an infant, and he lived with his mother and half-brother. They were a very poor family, until Inuyasha got into the music business.

He was in Japan right now performing for his world tour. And tonight was going to be the night of his live streamed concert from Tokyo. Sango and Miroku were coming over to see it with me, to cheer on our friend, and my secret love.

_**Knock. Knock. **_"Kagome? Kagome you there?" I dropping a plate in shock I shrieked, "Sorry, be right there!" I swept the broken pieces into the pile and dropped it into the trash, sprinting to the door, "Hi guys! Sorry about the mess, I'm still working on it."

Sango smiled and stepped forward with a doggy bag of Chinese food, "I figured that." Miroku smiled at Sango. "Why my dear Sango-" "Don't even think about it lecher!" I smiled, "Come on in guys."

* * *

We all sat on my beige couch, practically inhaling the food, as we waited for Inuyasha to come on. "I wonder what song he is going to be singing?" Sango asked, kind of rhetorically. Miroku shook his head, "Only Kami knows, Inuyasha is very unpredictable, as are all men." Sango narrowed her eyes at the lech.

"Not all men." I coughed to stifle my giggle at the mock hurt flooding Miroku's face, "My dear Sango you belittle me." Sango mumbled something and looked away. The announcer on the TV stopped chatting about whatever he was talking about, and began with what we were all waiting for. "Ladies and gentleman, Inuyasha Takahashi!" The crowd screamed on the TV as we screamed in m living room.

Inuyasha walked out on stage and looked directly at the camera that was filming him that we were watching. He winked at the camera and smiled as he walked to the mic.

"Okay! We're going to start off the night a little slower than usual," His band member tossed him a guitar, "This is my newest song, I want to dedicate this to a very special person, I hope you're watching." Inuyasha strummed the guitar slowly and hummed into the mic.

_Hey hey, hey hey hey hey, hey hey hey hey_

_You lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brain_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, so I let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided_

_That's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don' wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey hey, hey hey hey hey, hey hey hey hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don' wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can't cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be, I want the world to see you be_

_With me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don' wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don' wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey hey, hey hey hey hey, hey hey hey hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey hey, hey hey hey hey, hey hey hey hey_

_Tonight_

And with a last strum of the guitar, Inuyasha smiled out to the audience as they erupted in applause. I jumped up from the couch, screaming with Miroku and Sango as Inuyasha introduced his drummer and guitarist for an instrumental song as he ran backstage. I frowned slightly then jumped as my home phone went off.

I ran to it to see an unfamiliar number, my brow furrowed as I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kags. Did you see it?"_

My breath caught in my chest, then I came to my senses.

"Inuyasha! Oh my gosh! You were awesome!" A chuckle came through on the other side of the phone.

"_Thanks, glad to see my fan club increased one." _I scoffed then smiled as he continued. _"I need your advice."_

"Sure, anything." I never should have said that.

"_I'm going to propose to someone very important tonight, how should I do it?" _I almost dropped the phone, Kikyo, he was proposing to Kikyo. I felt my heart break in my chest as I swallowed.

"Well, you should sing a song that that person loves, whether it's yours or not, then you should sort of ramble a meaningless speech about the person's flaws and wonderful traits, then maybe you should maybe get a sign or something near the person where they really are."

Inuyasha thought a moment over the phone them gasped, _"I got it! Thanks Kags! I'll call you later okay?"_

I swallowed, "Yeah, bye." The line clicked and I choked out a broken sob. "Kagome! Come on Inuyasha's back on!" I wiped my face, "Coming!" I at least owed it to him to watch the entire performance, I had promised after all.

* * *

Inuyasha was wonderful, his voice flowed perfectly through all the songs, he had so much power and enthusiasm that he glowed during the songs. I sighed slightly as the last song came near, that was going to be the beginning of the worst moment of my life.

"Alright, this last song is dedicated to my beloved, I hope you're watching."

It was going to be Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne, Kikyo and I both loved that song, it was our favorite.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep, holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I'll fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep, holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_La da da da, la da da da, la da da da da da da dada_

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep, holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong, cuz you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep, holding on, cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

A final chord strummed and tears were streaming down my face, that song had never sound so beautiful in all the times I'd heard it. Inuyasha smiled at the crowd and leaned forward into the mic. "I'd like to do something before I leave tonight."

My heart was cracking bit by little bit, the pain was unbelievably agonizing, "I want to tell you about someone really special to me." Who would have thought I would lose the guy I loved to my sister. "Her last name is Higurashi, she is the most amazing person I ever met, I met her in the first grade and me and her sister were all very close, almost a family."

Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably now, I jumped up and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw myself on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably into the pillow. My heart had shattered, I was going to die without Inuyasha, my life was over.

I growled as a horn blared outside my window, stupid car alarms, I hated those people that never cared to turn them off either. I got up slowly and trudged over to my window, throwing it open, "HEY! COULD YOU TURN OFF the……." Outside my house was a blinking neon sign.

I looked at it carefully, reading aloud, then I gasped, falling to the ground. I scrambled on the ground up to my bedside table, grabbing the home phone. I dialed Inuyasha's number and waited impatiently for the answer.

"_Yes my love?"_

"YES! YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!"

_**OWARI**_


End file.
